Heat exchangers selectively transfer thermal energy from a thermal source to a thermal destination. One example of a heat exchanger is a boiler. The combustion of fuel (the thermal source) within the boiler releases thermal energy. A thermally conducting fluid or gas, such as water, captures the released thermal energy, via a heat exchange process. Plumbing or ducts selectively channel and/or deliver the heated water from the boiler, to another structure, such as a home (the thermal destination). At the home, the released thermal energy is at least partially extracted from the flowing water and used for other purposes, such as heating the home.
Various boilers use wood as the combustible fuel. Such boilers may include a burn box that houses a pile of burning wood. The burning of the wood releases the thermal energy that is ultimately delivered to the home. As wood is added to the woodpile or as the wood burns, periodically stoking and/or agitating the woodpile increases the efficiency of the burn and thus the overall efficiency of the boiler. It is for these and other concerns that the following disclosure is provided.